The present invention relates to a belt arrangement to be used by an operator for carrying a hand-held working tool, especially a trimmer etc. The belt arrangement comprises a back plate and shoulder straps connected thereto having free forward ends. A lateral strap extends from the back plate laterally to the front whereby the forward end of the lateral strap ends at the lower portion of the rib cage of the operator. A lateral support plate for the working tool is provided whereby the support plate is connected with a support strap to the back plate and the lateral strap.
From German Patent Application 40 38 096 a belt arrangement of the aforementioned kind for a grubbing or clearing saw is known. A closure plate for connecting the forward ends of the shoulder straps to the lateral strap is provided at the level of the sternum of the operator. The support strap of the support plate is connected to the closure plate. The disclosed belt arrangement ensures a secure and steady positioning but distributes the load of the tool, that is connected on one side to the support strap, non-uniformly onto the shoulders of the operator. Furthermore, the closure plate, designed to directly receive the forces and to distribute them into the shoulder straps is constrictive, because it presses onto the sternum and impedes breathing of the operator. This arrangement is especially unsuitable for female operators. Furthermore, when attaching the belt arrangement, it is difficult to secure it on the body because the closure plate is provided with a plurality of insertion openings that can be easily confused.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,504 a support structure is known which is comprised of a U-shaped plastic plate whereby the legs of the U-shaped plate form the shoulder straps. The free ends of the legs must be connected across the sternum of the operator. The support strap of the support plate is fastened between one end of a shoulder strap and the back portion of the plastic plate. At the opposite side of the operator a compensation strap is provided. This allows for an almost uniform distribution of the load onto the shoulders. However, the compensation strap acts only on one side of the operator's body. Moreover, the chest area is constricted because of the shoulder straps connected at the level of the sternum. Female operators cannot use this known support device because of the disclosed belt arrangement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a belt arrangement for supporting a hand-held working tool such that in the chest area of the operator no uncomfortable loading results and a uniform load distribution onto the shoulders of the operator is possible.